thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Joffrey Lupul
| birth_place = Fort Saskatchewan, Alberta, Canada | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | career_start = 2003 }} Joffrey Lupul (born Joffrey Douglas Sheldon Lupul on September 23, 1983) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player and an alternate captain for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). A right hand-shooting natural right winger earlier in his career, Joffrey has made the transition to become a left winger since joining Toronto Playing Career Major Junior Hockey Career Two years into his three-year Junior career with the Western Hockey League (WHL) Medicine Hat Tigers, Joffrey was drafted by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim as their first choice (seventh overall) during the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. London Knights' Rick Nash was chosen first and Joffrey's Tigers teammate Jay Boumeester went third that year. The following season, Joffrey made the final roster for Team Canada and played in the 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Edmonton Oilers and Philadelphia Flyers Joffrey made the jump directly to the Anaheim lineup his first season out of Junior, but the following season with the NHL locked out, he was assigned to their AHL affiliate the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks. In his third pro season, Joffrey was back up with Anaheim. In the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he became the first player in NHL playoff history to cap a three-goal game with an overtime score as he tallied all the Ducks goals in a 4–3 win over the Colorado Avalanche in Game 3 of the Western Conference semi-finals. After the 2005–06 season, Joffrey was traded to the Western Conference champion Edmonton Oilers along with Ladislav Smid and draft picks for Chris Pronger on July 4, 2006. On July 1, 2007 (after only a one 16-goal season with the Edmonton Oilers), Joffrey was traded along with captain Jason Smith to the Philadelphia Flyers for Joni Pitkanen, Geoff Sanderson and a third round draft pick in 2007. During the 2007–08 season, his first with the Flyers, Joffrey was diagnosed with a spinal cord contusion after a collision with teammate Derian Hatcher in a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs on January 5, 2008. On February 9, 2008, he made his return playing for the team against the New York Rangers. On April 22, 2008, Joffrey scored the series-winning goal in the first overtime of Game 7 in the first-round playoff series between the Flyers and the Washington Capitals. After helping the Flyers to the Eastern Conference finals, Joffrey agreed to a four-year contract extension with Philadelphia on July 21, 2008. Returning to Anaheim Ducks On June 26, 2009 (after his second season with Philadelphia and one year into a 4-year contract), Joffrey was traded by the Flyers to the Anaheim Ducks at the 2009 NHL Entry Draft along with Luca Sbisa and two first round picks for Chris Pronger. This made it the second time in Joffrey's short career that he has been part of a trade involving the Ducks with Pronger going the other way. Back surgery in December of 2009 and a subsequent blood infection limited Joffrey to just 23 games during the 2009–10 season. He missed 12 months playing time: the final 59 games of that season and carrying over into the first 28 games of the next season. Toronto Maple Leafs On February 9, 2011, nearing the end of his second season back with Anaheim, but having played only 49 games during that time, he was traded (along with Jake Gardiner and a conditional 2013 draft pick) to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Francois Beauchemin, marking the third time Joffrey has been involved in a trade with the Ducks organization. After being dealt to Toronto, he made the transition to left wing and finished with 18 points in 28 games to close out the season. The following year, Joffrey started the year on the opposite wing of Phil Kessel, he put together a strong first half of the season, resulting in his being invited to the 2012 NHL All-Star Game as an alternate captain to Zdeno Chara. There, he scored two goals for "Team Chara" giving them a 12-9 win over "Team Alfredsson". On March 2, 2012, the Toronto Maple Leafs fired coach Ron Wilson and replaced him with Randy Carlyle, his former coach in Anaheim. Joffrey suffered a severe shoulder separation on March 6, 2012 resulting in surgery which caused him to miss the remainder of the 2011–12 season. He finished with a career high of 67 points for the season while only playing a season total of 66 games. This pace of scoring over a point per game was the first time in Joffrey's career. He was nominated for the Masterton Trophy in the 2012 NHL season. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Joffrey played for Avtomobilist Yekaterinburg, a Russian team in the Kontinental Hockey League. Prior to the lockout-delayed start of the 2012–13 NHL season, Joffrey (along with teammate Clarke MacArthur) was named as an alternate captain of the Maple Leafs under captain Dion Phaneuf. Days later on January 20, 2013, Joffrey signed a 5 year, US$26.25 million contract extension with the Maple Leafs. Only three games into the lockout shortened season, Joffrey fractured his right forearm when he was hit by a Dion Phaneuf slapshot while screening opposing goalie Marc-Andre Fleury of the Pittsburgh Penguins. He missed 25 games. In his return to the ice on March 16th, Joffrey scored on his first shift of the night and once again in the second period of the game, however, the Leafs went on to lose the game in a ten round shootout to the Winnipeg Jets. Rejuvenated in his return after a long absence, Joffrey scored goals in 6 consecutive games and recorded points in a prolific rate, 8 goals and 6 assists in 6 games before he suffered another injury in a game against the Philadelphia Flyers. Going deep into his defensive zone, he was struck by two Flyers, including one to the head and suffered a mild concussion. Joffrey would miss an additional 2 weeks before making his return on April 16th against the Washington Capitals. Joffrey finished the season with totals of 18 points in 16 games including a goals per game rate of .69, which would put him among the league leaders alongside Alexander Ovechkin (.67), Steven Stamkos (.60) and John Tavares (.58). With 57 points in 48 games, the Toronto Maple Leafs would qualify for the playoffs for the first time since 2004. During Game 2 of the series against the Boston Bruins, Joffrey scored two goals to help propel the Leafs to a 4-2 win to even the series at one a piece. He would score again in Game 4 at the Air Canada Centre when he scored the game's opening goal leading to a 2-1 win for the Leafs. Joffrey would end his first playoff series with Toronto with 3 goals and 1 assist in 7 games. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *2001–02: CHL First All-Star Team *2001–02: WHL East First All-Star Team *2003–04: NHL YoungStars Game participant *2011–12: Selected to play in the 2012 NHL All-Star Game (alternate captain). Records *First player to score a playoff hat-trick in Anaheim franchise history *First player to score four playoff goals in one game, including an overtime winner *First player to score all four of his team's goals in a playoff game. International Play }} Joffrey was selected by Hockey Canada to play in the 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He posted two goals and one assist for a total of three points in six games. Personal Life Joffrey is a Ukrainian-Canadian. He enjoys playing guitar. Category:1983 births Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Anaheim Ducks players